Claire Moorsmith
by Marguerite Spring
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron and Hermione all do a community service project to recruit witch and wizards at an American school? And what happens when one of the girls they recruit is Claire Moorsmith?


**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic, so please give nice reviews!**

Chapter One: The Wasp

The girl was sitting at her desk in the math room, slighly shifty, due to the fact that she wasswearing her uniform. Her Sperry's were worn down and had a little dirt on them, although none on her ankle-high socks. Her knees were slightly bruised, but most were covered by her knee-long plaid skirt. Her shirt was of a pillow-y quality, very soft, that made the small, green Harpeth Hall insignia stand out. Her neck was bent carefully over her textbook, while being covered by her ruffled, curly, blonde hair that was loosely held back by her blue ponytail holder. Her ears slightly stood out, but were lost in the sea of golden, even by her golden flower earrings. This girl had her lips pursed in grim determination to defeat her evil The World And Its People textbook, while her misty-green eyes scanned the pages.

She mostly felt annoyance for this dreaded assignment, although she was in a little pain because of the lightning-shaped cut she had, in the center of her forehead, and the _small_ cut on her right elbow, which, by the way, her friend is very sorry for. Her general expression was one of utmost concentration on her tedious work, showing no hint of her hunger for… well, actually, she just wanted some food. From her classmates' points of view, she was just another kid, sitting at her desk, doing her geography homework in math because the teacher was asleep in her desk. But this girl wasn't just another person doing there geography homework in math because the teacher was asleep in her desk. Because Claire Moorsmith _never_ was as simple as that. Scratch that. Claire Moorsmith _was_ never as simple as that.

"Hey… Claire! Claire! CLAIRE!" Claire was so engrossed in her _interesting_ book that told _complete_ truths about America, and how _perfect_, and _hard-working_, and, and… Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry! Laugh attack! Like America is like THAT… okay, back to Claire.

"CLAIRE MOODY!" Claire finally looked up. Not so surprisingly, Mrs. Smith, the math teacher, hadn't woken up.

"What do you WANT, _Sophy_?" Claire hissed to one of her best friends, her BFF, her bst frnd 4 evr. And I would like to say at this point that I believe that Sophy is an awesome, talented, wonderful role models for girls across America who, by the way do _not_ ask Coach Otts to go to the bathroom! (Sorry! Inside joke!) Also I believe that you should know more about Sophy, so I shall spend the next nine pages describe- FINE! Back to the 'heroine' of this story.

"Well…" the awesome, amazing, sophisticated, Sophy started. "I was wondering if you were afraid of wasps."

Claire stared at Sophy like, _okay, we both know you are crazy, and you seem to embrace it, so I will do my best to keep you happy by not responding to you stupid question._

"I was wondering if you were afraid of wasps, for future reference."

"Future reference? You aren't planning on doing a repeat of Ant Day, are you?"

"Of course not! That _did_ get ugly…"

"Okay, so when exactly is future reference?"

"Oh, right about now."

And it was right about then, because, right then, Claire noticed the three-inch-long wasp on her desk.

"It's okay," Sophy cautioned. "Just slowly stand up and walk over here. It's alright, there you go."

Claire had managed to get over to where Sophy was gesturing to, about five desks away. Unfortunately, so had the wasp.

"Okay, let's just slowly walk over to the carpet," Sophy suggested.

The wasp followed.

The girls slowly ran all around the room, hoping the wasp would lose interest. It didn't. Finally, Sophy slowly picked up Claire's geography book (they had come back to Claire's desk by now). Sophy cautiously lifted the book up and, oh so casually threw the book at the wasp. She missed.

Grumbling, Sophy crawled over to the book. Again, she picked up the oversized book. Again she threw it, and again she missed.

Claire was starting to get discouraged. Sophy hadn't had much success, and several classmates were starting to look over at her and Sophy kind of funny. Claire tried to give a reassuring smile, but her observant (or not) classmates didn't look reassured. Suddenly-

"HIYAH!"

Sophy threw the book like it had never been thrown before, and we both know that it has, so stop looking at me like that! This time, Sophy hit the wasp and it was immediately killed. The bad news was that she had also accidentally hit Mrs. Smith.

"You little-" Mrs. Smith would have probably continued, but, just then, Harry Potter jumped through the window.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
